


题目还没有下落

by 5xi_Petra_Kerstin



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5xi_Petra_Kerstin/pseuds/5xi_Petra_Kerstin
Summary: 克R注意，群里的联文顺便群宣一发：580365776十周年出来凑凑热闹（虽然并不热闹）





	题目还没有下落

当黑猫悄然钻进盒子，彗星划破夜空，黎明前最深沉的黑暗与破晓刺目的第一缕阳光冗杂在一起。黎明将至，我们还能认清自己吗？

佐伯一直以来都知道Club R里有一条气氛诡异的走廊。  
他曾经不经意间往里面扫过一眼，走廊两侧的门与Club其他地方的没什么两样，然而那里面却没有别处那种暖黄色的灯光，这里像是一个黑洞一样，将光亮吞噬殆尽戛然而止的灯光让佐伯心里很不舒服，而粘稠的空气加重了这种感觉。佐伯恍惚有一种这条走廊不属于这里的感觉，一切的一切都在告诉他这绝不是一般的地方。  
R从没为佐伯说明过这些房间的用处，虽然佐伯不屑于了解。  
直到——他发现自己此时就站在走廊里的第一扇门前。

佐伯鬼使神差般地将手伸向冰冷的金属门把手，然后加重力量将它压下，向前一推。门没有锁住，佐伯轻轻将门推开一条缝，阴冷潮湿的空气迎面扑来，还混杂着一些锈蚀的金属的味道。  
把门完全推开比想象中要多费一些力气，佐伯在一片漆黑中摸索到了似乎是电灯开关的一条细绳，试探性地往下一拉，头顶的灯闪了两下，发出了惨白色的光。  
就在佐伯的眼睛适应突然的光亮的期间，一些细微的动静传进了他的耳朵。  
佐伯立刻将目光转向房间的一个角落，映入眼帘的景象使他心里一惊。  
这个人是……Mr.R？佐伯想这样问自己。我眼中所见是否是真实的？  
佐伯迷茫地回头，身后的门不知什么时候被关上了，或者，那扇门根本没有被打开过，佐伯心中忽然有这样的感觉。更加诡异的是，佐伯确定刚才自己推开的是一扇有着浮夸的华丽装饰和雕刻的木门，然而现在他眼前只有一扇布满红褐色锈迹的厚重铁门。  
整个房间如同地下室一般湿冷，悬挂在天花板上的灯清冷且孤独，频频发出“滋滋”的电流声，时不时地像眨眼一样闪烁几下。  
佐伯努力呼吸了两口冰冷的空气，使自己略微冷静下来，整个空间的真实感也加强了些许——然而角落里的人的存在感也增加了许多。现在佐伯不得不将故意别开的视线转回去了。  
角落里的那个人全身赤裸，蜷缩着坐在那里，肩膀倚靠着一侧墙壁，头深深地低着。他的身体纤细修长，皮肤是病态的苍白，但吸引了佐伯注意的还是他身体上无处不在的伤痕。有些是青紫的淤痕，有些是鞭打出的红痕，有的鞭痕处皮肉已经翻出，有些像是利器切开的伤口还在缓缓的渗出鲜血，还有很多伤口愈合后形成的狰狞的伤疤，甚至还有些似乎是用点燃的香烟烫出的烧焦的伤口。  
地上的这个人明显是Mr.R——即使他的金发已经被剪去了一大截，而且失去了如糖浆表面那样的光泽，参差不齐的发梢上还有一点点血迹和白色污浊。  
“R？”佐伯试探性地叫出了他的名字，惊讶于自己声音中的颤抖。  
蜷缩在地上的人的身体明显地抖动了一下，然后立刻转换为跪伏的姿势。似乎是因为牵引伤口的疼痛，他的动作狼狈不堪。观察到了这些的佐伯仿佛置身于一片浓雾中，他看不清近在眼前的人到底是谁，他不明白这个房间里到底是个什么世界。印象中的R总是神秘优雅如同鬼魅，那么这个如同受惊的小动物的人是谁？  
佐伯感觉自己的心脏又剧烈地收缩了一下，因为他注意到跪在自己面前的人撑在地上的双手的几根手指以不正常的角度扭曲着，很明显是被人折断了。  
“R，看着我。”这次克哉又惊讶于自己声音中的温柔，但他确实也不想再给地上的人任何惊吓了。没错，这里很奇怪，这个Mr.R很奇怪，自己也变得很奇怪。这到底是不是真实的？  
跪在角落的人还是微微颤抖着，缓缓抬起头来。  
他的眼镜不见了，脸上也满是淤青和红痕，嘴角还有干涸的血迹。佐伯还注意到他的脖子上戴着项圈，项圈连着粗重的铁链，铁链被牢牢的固定在墙上，项圈把R的脖子磨得伤痕累累。  
佐伯的所有疑问都被噎在喉咙里，并且当他意识到时他已经半跪在Mr.R的面前，双手轻轻触碰着R的脸。  
自己面前的这个人暗金色的眸子里是深深的恐惧与不安，还有一些疑惑，还有隐藏在恐惧中的，绝望。  
佐伯手指的温度对于R冰冷的脸颊来说似乎就像烙铁一样，每一下触碰仿佛都能把他烫伤。但R也只是颤抖了几下，眼睛因为佐伯出乎意料的举动张大了些，并没有躲闪。  
佐伯收回停在R脸颊上的手，半天说不出一个字来。  
而R却缓慢地动了起来。他保持着跪着的姿势转过身，双臂贴向地面，项圈带动铁链发出“哗啦哗啦”的响声。  
佐伯猜到了他的意思。  
佐伯还看到了他后穴的伤和紧箍着他阴茎的环。  
跪趴在地上的人在颤抖，佐伯也在颤抖，他不自控地站起来，仿佛拒绝看到眼前这一幕似的摇着头，并一步步向后退，直到他的后背贴在冰冷的铁门上。  
佐伯迅速地转身，用同样颤抖的手握住有着诡异触感的门把手，毫不迟疑地开门冲了出去。  
佐伯有些慌乱的将厚重的大门关上，他虽然对R那副狼狈不堪的样子感到惊讶，但更多的还是对自己的反应感到奇怪。明明佐伯自认为对R没有多少好感，但自己那副慌乱的样子还是足够让自己对这个想法产生质疑了。到底是谁把Mr.R弄成这样。答案是什么，佐伯心知肚明。  
佐伯把手搭上银色的镜框，将思绪重返这条走廊，像他身后靠着的木门还有很多扇。佐伯却丝毫不知道门后的会是怎样残酷的事物。但是佐伯像是被什么神秘的力量驱使一般，他颤抖的手又一次放到了金属的门把上。  


佐伯再一次推开门，伴随着细微的门开启的吱嘎响声，门内的事物猛然闯进佐伯的视野。映入眼帘的却不再是那间奇怪的club R，也不是那个湿冷的地下室。而是自己在成为Mr.R的王之前居住的公寓。佐伯打量着装潢简约大气的客厅，皱起了眉头。这里一点也不像闲置已久的空房的样子，反而处处充满了生活的气息。佐伯抱着疑惑警惕的心思从玄关走出，毕竟之前的房间和这里的气氛相差太大了。  
佐伯还没走几步，突然听到厨房里传来轻微的响声，随机他再熟悉不过的甜美声线在佐伯耳边响起。“欢迎回来，佐伯先生。”Mr.R带着温柔的笑意，眉眼弯弯地靠上前来，动作轻柔地将佐伯身上休闲西装的外套脱下来挂在一边的架子上，佐伯一时间没反应过来，也就任由他的动作。一瞬间佐伯甚至想抓住他的脸仔细打量，看那双眼里还有没有负面的情绪。眼前的金发男人脱下了以往的那一身黑，穿上了白色的衬衫，但是手套还是套在他的手上。R的身上完好无损，头发也好好的绑在身后，这让佐伯微微呼了一口气。  
Mr.R好像是对他的沉默习惯了似的，继续开口询问佐伯，“佐伯先生，请问您是先吃饭，还是先洗澡？”佐伯有些震惊地上下查看Mr.R，确认眼前的人确实是他所熟悉的Mr.R。这一切的一切都让佐伯觉得之前发生的都是自己的幻觉，不，现在发生的也是幻觉。因为佐伯从来没见过这么……温柔，富有生活气息的Mr.R。这缓慢的节奏让佐伯紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，佐伯宁愿相信那地下室发生过的事情只是自己的幻觉。他轻叹一口气，挂起那熟悉的不怀好意的笑容，开口说：“怎么，再下半句呢？”  
“现在已经很晚了，如果再做这种事情，您的精神会变差的，说不定还会影响明天的工作。”Mr.R眯了眯那像融化的蜜一样的眼眸，轻声劝阻着佐伯。Mr.R的拒绝让佐伯觉得很新鲜，在成为Mr.R的王的漫长时间里，不管自己提出多过分的要求，他都没有拒绝过。眼前的R让佐伯施虐心高涨。  
佐伯第一次起了逗弄Mr.R的想法，就算眼前的人不是Mr.R他也认了，起码这家伙长着一张Mr.R的脸。佐伯一个跨步上前，半搂住Mr.R的腰，暧昧的凑在他耳边低语。“你就这么质疑我的能力？看来是时候让你接受点惩罚了。”怀中的人微微缩了一下，终究还是没有再出言反对。  
佐伯在身后的高档沙发上舒适的坐下，朝着Mr.R命令道：“过来，取悦我。”Mr.R闻言，温顺的靠过来，低垂着眼，将佐伯的分身小心取出，用手轻轻慰抚着。“唔…嗯……”Mr.R吮吸着铃.口，舔掉从小孔中渗出的苦涩液体。  
“真是的…明明…嗯…明天还有工作。”Mr.R用嘴套弄着火热的柱体，突然瞋视着佐伯，含糊不清的抱怨着。这样的Mr.R让佐伯心情愉悦，“哼，既然你这么希望我早点休息，那我们就尽快完事吧。”佐伯这么说着，将跪在地上的Mr.R抱起，在他如自己愿的将双腿分开，坐在自己腿上时，佐伯毫不留情地挺进了他的身体。  
“啊啊……佐伯先生！”Mr.R惊叫一声，搂住了佐伯的脖子。佐伯丝毫没有改变自己在怀中人身体里抽.插的速度，自顾自的满足欲望。“唔嗯……哈啊……佐、佐伯先生…”Mr.R像是无法稳住自己身体一般，紧紧抓住佐伯胸前的衣服。他高仰起脆弱的脖颈，失声尖叫着。佐伯紧扣住Mr.R的腰，快速的驰骋着。像是要欣赏Mr.R的失态一般，佐伯始终注视着Mr.R。  
“唔……好快……佐伯先生、在下……嗯啊…在下已经…呀啊！”伴随着Mr.R的求饶，佐伯终于在他的身体里释放出来。佐伯从他的身体里退出来，起身整理自己的衣着。“看样子，得先洗澡了。”  
等了半天，Mr.R的声音却始终没有传来。佐伯疑惑的回头，却发现之前他寻欢的沙发上并没有Mr.R的踪迹。这让好不容易放松下来的佐伯精神再次高度紧张起来。当佐伯将看向沙发的目光转移回浴室时，他却惊讶地发现……  
浴室的门，不知何时，变成了他在走廊上见过的奢华大门。

黄铜制的把手没有想象中的冰冷，雕花的大门也没有想象中沉重。不如说，在佐伯的手指搭上门把手的一瞬，那扇门已经在徐徐敞开。  
门内很昏暗，唯一的光源是透过玻璃窗投进来的缕缕月华，倾倒在地上。佐伯没有急着踏进去，等过了片刻眼睛适应了，才向里迈了一步，转身关上了门。环顾四周，尽管场景是陌生的，但不难认出是一个教堂的礼拜堂。教堂的装潢并不华丽，没有那些称为名胜的教堂里堂皇的穹顶或是流光溢彩的玻璃窗。自己身处的只是一个普普通通的尖顶教堂，窄窄的过道两旁是一排又一排的红木长椅，在对面有着不能少的烛台——尽管蜡烛一根根都是熄着的——一个不高的讲台，还有一架钢琴——小小的教堂看起来还没有财力雄厚到购进一台管风琴的地步。  
幽暗的教堂里没有什么声响，只有喑哑的风声在坚缓地挪动——夏夜的风，带着湿气和热量，并不那么令人愉快。正当佐伯讶异于礼拜堂的空无一人时，他注意到了——坐在最前排长椅上的人——他那金色的发辫实在是太显眼了，虽然托那从头到脚一身黑的装扮的福，佐伯眼中只看到金色的头发，其他都跟黑暗揉在了一起。  
Mr. R在自己的印象中从来没有这么安静过，没有喋喋不休，也不再是之前看到的无法说话的状态，只是挺直后背，微微低着头，不出一言地坐着，没有向自己问好，甚至不曾回过头看自己一下。如同一个虔诚的信徒——往深处走着，在他的身边坐下，佐伯如是想着。  
信徒？怎么可能，那个妖魔？假如真有这样的情况他大概也要败在上帝那不可思议的人格魅力之下，顺便告诫他一句宁缺毋滥。  
然而侧过头瞥到的Mr. R的脸却让他迟疑了。平日那金色的眸子被阖上的眼皮遮去了，浅色的睫毛没有颤抖，就像是无风叨扰的枝叶，投下一片浅浅地阴影。月光落在那张白皙的脸庞上，照得那张脸就像是最好的石料雕出来的，细腻而柔和。Mr. R噙着笑，是自己印象中的弧度，却少了几分蛊惑，好像剩下了笑容最本质的幸福。像是哀悼基督的圣母——佐伯不自控地联想到，心中没有来由地确认——眼前的Mr. R，缺了妖魔一样的违和感，和一个普通的男人没什么两样。  
难得地由佐伯先开口——实际上他也不知道说些什么。一切带着恶意的嘲讽好像都被基督拿硫磺烧了，兜兜转转，佐伯只是低声唤了一下Mr. R，声音压得太低了，听起来像哑了一样。  
“是？”Mr. R睁开了眼睛，扭过头看向佐伯，也没多说什么。  
这一切都出错了，和自己形成的常识格格不入——推开门之后尽是颠覆常识的事情，佐伯选择性遗忘了这一点。他觉得背后一阵恶寒，仿佛自己跌入了地狱——现在的地狱多半遇上了千年不遇的暴风雪。  
Mr. R突然站起了身，走向那一排排长短不一的蜡烛。手上没有火机，没有火柴，但是指尖拂过棉芯后，那些蜡烛分明地亮了起来。烛火像烟尘一样扩散开来，不久，大片的暖光代替冷淡的月光照亮了Mr. R的周边。  
Mr. R从来就与人造的灯光不搭——霓虹灯、二极管——这些在他身旁都显得违和。唯独烛火与月光这种不能拿来对之起誓的善变的光芒与他相得益彰。暖色调的烛光映得那金色的卷发变得温柔许多，像一勺倾下的蜜糖。  
佐伯沉默着看他点完了蜡烛，又坐回自己的身边。从头到尾，没有声响。“怎么了？”佐伯终究还是没能压抑住满腹的疑惑——自己再怎么说还是个凡人，揣测不了非人类的高深莫测，“你也会信基督吗？”  
Mr. R哼出一声笑，同样的没有嘲讽的意味：“寻求轻松、寻求支柱——这种事情是本能不是么？”他的手里攥着一个十字架，“大概在下是在利用上帝跟他可怜的孩子。”  
你平日里利用的还少吗？这样的找茬噎进了肚子里，佐伯只是说了一句：“十字架的释意是禁锢。”他顿了顿，“一点都不像你。”  
“是啊，在下什么时候都不像在下自己了呢……”他仰过头，幽幽地慨叹着。不能信任，他的话从来不知有几分真心几分假意，可是自己却没了反驳的意思。啊，真是，在这种不像自己呆的地方里，自己也变得不像自己了。  
去他的基督，不让自己好好说句话。  
是单纯为了摆脱尴尬？还是说为了报复那钉在十字架上的倒霉蛋？佐伯翻着外套的口袋，翻到了一条威化饼干——谁知道这是从哪来的——想也没有想，佐伯近乎是恶狠狠地撕开了包装，大大地咬了一口。“咔”的一声不合时宜地在礼拜堂里响起，像一根钉子，像没有对齐的井盖，像没有扶正的碗盘——令人焦躁。牙齿毫不客气地碾压着脆生的饼干，带着嚼碎这可恨的安静得起誓，夹心的巧克力混着被唾液拌成糊状的饼干，在口腔里翻滚着，过了很久才咽下。  
咽下去后，佐伯把还剩一半的饼干伸到了Mr. R面前，并没有看他。Mr. R维持着端坐的姿势，只是用微微颤抖的声音问道：“您这是要在教堂里进食吗？”  
“给我当做圣饼吃下去。”佐伯用命令的口吻说道——心里却在茫然Mr. R是否会服从，对于这个身处礼拜堂的Mr. R，佐伯克哉似乎失了王的气势。  
“那在下希望您再给在下降一些”手里一轻——那条饼干被Mr. R接了过去，丢到了嘴里。佐伯歪着头看着他下颌一张一合地咀嚼，然后吞了下去，仍然是安安静静，即便是威化这样的饼干，都没有因为咀嚼发出“咔吱咔吱”的声音，一点都不真实。  
佐伯正恍惚地想着这些有的没的，猛地被胳膊上的力道拉回现实。身旁的Mr. R冷不丁地一把拉过自己，两手捧着自己的脸，吻了过来。趁着佐伯愕然微张着嘴，Mr. R的舌头跟条游鱼似的钻了过来，与自己的舌头缠在一起。似乎是夹心的巧克力还没有完全划开，顺着Mr. R的舌头带进了佐伯的嘴里，醇厚的甜香在口腔里扩散，夸张地盖过了向来那个人的石榴味道。  
佐伯右手伸去抚上他的脑后，把两个人拉得更近。佐伯克哉和Mr. R之间主动权兜兜转转一定要落在佐伯克哉这边，这点常识绝对不能再妥协了。佐伯不由分说地把Mr. R的舌头顶了回去，舌尖扫过Mr. R的舌面。味蕾相互摩擦，传来一股令人心焦的微痒。  
两个人都没有刻意的要制造声响的意思，这个吻安静到只有鼻息在碰撞。晌久之后，佐伯才撤回了舌头，含糊地开口：“你在挑衅神吗？”  
对方则同样含糊地回答：“在下只是想让他临时顶替一下神父的位置罢了。”  
“佐伯克哉先生，您是否愿意一生一世，都成为在下的王，无论祸福、贵贱、疾病亦或是健康？”  
是王了，还会有低贱的场合吗？Mr. R似乎是故意留下这个纰漏一般，望着自己。右眼金色的眸子像蜂蜜，糅合了氰化物；像琥珀，要封住可怜的小虫。佐伯克哉终于意识到了，其实所谓这个出错了的世界，根本一点差错都不曾有过。  
出了差错的，是已经被门迷惑了的自己。  
于是佐伯克哉答非所问地回答：“无论是压制人心的禁锢，还是两难的选择，人类总是能以自己的力量，寻出一条趋于梦想的道路。”他的手指搭上Mr. R手里的十字架，“到头来，你还是一点都没变。”  
Mr. R的人生教条里从来没有写下忍耐两个字。他的十字只有爱与愤怒的横竖，却不会像伊甸园的长河滋养四方。他的十字，从来不是能由人接受的十字。  
所以佐伯克哉抽出了身，背了过去——冲着来时大门的方向，往回走去。  
身后突然传来双手合十的闷响，然后是如同唱诗一般的念词——“感谢您赐予在下食物，也感谢您将佐伯克哉先生带到了在下的面前。”  
要说是餐前祷告，这可迟到了太多太多了。佐伯一边向前迈着步子，一边哼道：“你在我面前作祷告？”  
“在下是在向您祷告，吾王。”  
它终究还是停下了步子，不知在期待什么，看向了Mr. R。而对方也扭过了头，目送着自己，嘴边带着微笑。  
对面墙上悬着黄铜质地的耶稣受难像，在下方烛火的映照下晕出一抹暗淡的光辉。无力而扭曲的手脚画了一个十字，头上的荆棘受难之冠的尖刺在暖光中清晰可见。  
佐伯侧了侧头，双臂抬起，就像是立于山巅俯瞰的耶稣一样。  
然后他收回了脸上的微笑，再也没有迟疑地转身，拉开了那扇雕刻了繁复花纹的大门。抛下了背后烛火熄灭的窸窣声，还有一声“阿门。”  


佐伯握着面前那扇门的冰冷的门把手。尽管之前门后的情景带给他了一时的震撼，当然，正因为仅仅是一时的震撼，他还是重重地按下了金属门扶手，毫不犹豫推开了门。  
门像他预想的一样十分轻盈。但门后的场景令他惊讶。房间的布置跟club R的华丽而充满欲望大相庭径，没有了任何情色的意味，反而像一间女子的卧室，令在club R堕落多日的佐伯乍一看居然感到有种家的温馨。  
但屋子的布置表现的太过刻意，如果仔细观察一段会让人感到莫名的不适和心烦意乱。灯光十分昏暗朦胧，像老旧的照片的颜色，照的屋子有些暗淡的黄。  
床上坐着一个女人，她的气质却与这个气氛温馨的房间格格不入。  
她的长相俊美，与十分R相似，但五官更加的柔和和女性化。她脸上挂着与R相同的、华丽却虚伪的笑容。如果不是胸前的曲线，佐伯肯定会认为这就是R，因为她的外貌几乎R如出一辙。  
女人站了起来，走到了灯光下。似乎对佐伯的到来早有意料，微笑着看着他。“吾王，您终于来了。在下已恭候多时。”她伸出带着皮手套的手，自作主张的握住了佐伯的手。甜美的嗓音仿佛拥有蛊惑人心的魅惑。  
当她来到对面的时候，佐伯才发现女人的身材十分高挑，甚至比他一个男人还高出一筹，但这并不影响她的妩媚与性感，反而让人有种去征服和凌辱的冲动。  
佐伯并想对答这个与MR.R相像到不可思议的地步的女人，只是扬了扬下巴，示意她继续说。  
或许这就是R吧，可能在外面会被认为是R的姐妹，但毕竟这里是CLUB R，而且，他并不会认为R这种不可思议的男人，会有什么姐妹——或者亲人。  
“R。”佐伯肯定地叫着她的名字。即使仅仅是他自己的判断，即使对方没有回答，但她毕竟点了点头，默许了这个称呼。  
她走到佐伯的身后，关上了那盏照的房间似乎有些怀旧的灯。屋中变得漆黑一片。佐伯的眼睛虽然不能适应突如其来的黑暗，但他仍然能清晰地感受到女人的双臂从后面环住了他的腰，将双手放在了皮带扣的位置。  
她灵活的舌头舔舐着佐伯的耳朵，发出淫靡的水声，显得有些色情。手也解开了皮带。  
佐伯没有拒绝。性爱本身对他来说都是愉悦的。他不管和男性和女性都有过性爱的经历，或者说，他根本不在意性爱的对象的性别，甚至是本身。  
手指轻巧地解开了皮带，握住了胯间的物体，上下套弄着，熟练得让佐伯不相信她是个女性。她的技术很好，但带着皮手套的手的触感让佐伯没有得到任何更多的快感。  
R好像看出了佐伯的冷淡，轻笑，道“连在下的侍奉都不能让您提起兴趣了吗？看来是在下的不周。”话虽这么说，但声音没有任何的歉意。  
“如果你能将手套摘下再说这句话，我可能会更加的开心。”佐伯冷笑道，似乎对R的侍奉很不满意。  
她听话地摘下了手套，露出了苍白的手。接近尸体的冰冷体温让佐伯感到更加的不适，他却没有提出，毕竟这是他提出的问题。  
最后佐伯还是射在了她的手上，那技巧令人折服，竟弥补了体温的不足。她的手指在佐伯身上上下游走，解开了衬衣的扣子，将白浊的液体涂抹在了佐伯的乳头上。  
她蒋手擦干，戴回了皮手套。在佐伯耳边说道、“接下来，该做点什么呢？”  
佐伯笑了笑，这个问题的答案不言而喻。他用一句“那就满足你的期待？”的暧昧话语作为了这句的答案。  
他将R推在床上，没有任何前戏就进入了她。毕竟R现在是女人，即使佐伯想要，就算真正是R，他也不会顾虑这些，因为那个奇怪的男人会准备好一切。  
佐伯脱掉R的衣服，激烈地抽插着。与男人不同的胸前雪白的双峰看起来十分诱人。  
“嗯啊……吾王……您还满………啊，满意吗？”没有防备的贯穿使她不小心叫出声，没有说完完整的话。  
她的技巧虽然很好，但却意外的紧致。甚至能媲美男人的后穴。  
“唔，嗯啊，射……射在里面。”  
佐伯好像完成了一场“任务”，穿上衣服，整理好衬衣的领子。R的动作也很快，丝毫没有刚才沉迷于性爱的色情模样。佐伯的眼睛早已适应了黑暗，但他没有去看坐在床边的R。  
R看了看不存在钟表的墙，喃喃自语道，“时间快到了……”  
果然，如她所说，也如佐伯所想。  
那扇来时候的门，自然而然地开了。

这一次的门把手透过温热的掌心传递过来了刺骨的寒冷，只把门推开了一条缝就听见了寒风的呼啸声，感受到柔软的冰晶划过脸庞。首先能看见的只有大雪天典型的灰蒙蒙的天空，像起了浓浓的雾，却又没有雾，只能把有些干燥的，冰凉的空气吸进肺里，然后呼出一片瞬间就会消失的水汽。  
视野的远处只有一个浅浅的黑影，与这个只有黑白灰色的世界融合的很完美。  
佐伯都差点怀疑起自己是不是走进了一个画里的世界，除了偶尔的寒风呼啸声之外再也听不到任何声音，连自己的脚步声和呼吸声都无法听到。  
两旁都是光秃秃的行道树，树枝随着风的吹吹停停而摆动着，佐伯朝那个黑影走去。  
果然在门后只能看见这个人，佐伯想着又觉得好笑，他还要期盼着想见到谁呢？那个时时刻刻都赖在自己四周说着浮夸而不切实际的话的家伙，过了这么久，他的真实感也没有增加几分。  
眼前的这种景象就更是了。  
穿着一贯的黑衣黑帽的R安静地坐在长椅上，脖子上多了条灰色的围巾，编的整整齐齐的金发垂在身后，也许这是这个地方最耀眼的东西了。戴着皮革手套的双手交叠在一起放在腿上，黑帽上积了薄薄一层的雪，肩膀和露出的头发上也挂着一些雪花。  
他就这样一动不动地坐在那里，安静异常，仿佛真的和背景融合成了一幅画。  
佐伯走过去，坐在R身边。  
雪花无声地飘着，落在克哉身上迅速的融化了。  
“您，来这里做什么呢？”仿佛过了很长时间，R才慢慢地开口道。他的声音轻飘飘的，像一片能轻易被风吹走的雪花，并且十分纯净，完全没有了平时的魅惑。  
“那你在这做什么？”克哉反问道。  
反正这不都是你搞出来的花样。  
“在下也不是十分清楚，”R的语气像是在温柔地笑，“在下只是感觉像是要等什么人呢。”  
“你不知道你要等谁？”佐伯只觉得好笑，他面前的这个R人不认识自己？  
“是。虽然已经等了不知道多久了，从来没有人来过，”R还是笑着，朝佐伯转过头去，“您还是第一个坐到在下身边和在下交谈的人呢。”  
佐伯瞬间就注意到，R露出的那只右眼，并没有聚焦，也没有什么转动，并没有平日里直勾勾地盯着佐伯的眼睛，恨不得用视线把他的那层镜片灼穿的那种眼神。  
那是盲人的眼睛。  
“你……看不见我？”  
“是，很遗憾。”这个R有着冬日里的阳光那般温暖的笑容，却让佐伯觉得有些刺眼，“但在下能感觉到您是个很温柔的人。”  
“那你可就错了。”克哉把头转向前面，避开R的笑容和没有光芒的眼睛。  
“是吗。”  
那之后两人沉默了多久呢，佐伯不知道，只是注视着漫天飘舞的雪花，他的潜意识告诉他还不想离开。  
“您冷不冷？”佐伯感觉这句话好像是从很远的地方传来的，而不是就在自己身边。他听见衣物摩擦的声音，然后感到有什么东西搭在了自己肩膀上。  
低头看见的是那条灰色的围巾，以前从来没见过，这次出现在了这个R的身上，却并没有一丝违和感，现在它正搭在自己肩上，被R握着一头。  
那条围巾，想想也是当然，有着冰一样的温度，被R小心翼翼地绕在克哉的脖子上【系紧，佐伯克哉，卒x】，脖颈的皮肤接触到没有一丝暖意的围巾，佐伯不禁打了个寒颤。  
“不知道这样会不会让您暖和些。”R笑得眼睛都眯了起来，让坐在近前的佐伯感到无比陌生。  
但这个R却又如此真实。比前面任何一个房间的R都要真实。他想不清楚是什么让他有这样的感觉。  
“你在这里多长时间了？”  
“在下已经不记得了。在下甚至都已经不记得，自己是从什么时候起慢慢地看不见东西了。”轻柔的声音飘进耳朵里，佐伯却觉得内心深处有些刺痛。  
“不过这也不重要了。要是在下能等到要等的那个人，在下应该能感觉到的。”R抬起头，像是在看向头顶灰蒙蒙的天空或是从天空撒下的大片大片的雪花。  
“等到那个人之后呢？”一片雪花落在R的镜片上，还保持着漂亮的形状，许久没有融化。  
“这个问题在下一直在思考，却没有得出确定的答案。也许在下会离开这里了吧。”  
“那要是我要带你走呢？”佐伯故意用玩笑的语气说道。  
“那您可真是为难在下了。”R真的露出了十分苦恼的表情。  
并不是平时看到的那种只是浮在表面上的如同面具一样的表情。  
如此真实，克哉甚至觉得有点可爱。  
“那——”佐伯的话被一阵猛然卷起的狂风打断了。  
“风雪好像越来越大了，您还是尽快离开吧。在下知道的，您不是属于这个地方的人。”  
佐伯从长椅上站了起来，在这么冷的地方坐了许久，关节都有些僵硬了。  
“那我还是离开吧，既然这个地方这么不欢迎我。”  
“在下并没有这样的意思。”R的声音里混入了一丝焦急。  
佐伯却依旧是心情很好的样子。他摘下围巾，给R围了上去。  
“您的体温好暖。”R朝佐伯的方向抬起头，还是如阳光般的笑着。  
佐伯俯下身在R的唇上轻轻落下一吻，然后没有再看向愣坐在原地的R，直接朝来时的方向走去，身后的狂风仿佛一只大手在推着他。  
“您——”身后的声音听起来却很清晰，“有可能就是在下一直要等的人吧。至少在下是这样认为的。”  
凛冽的风雪好像停了。不是消失了，而是像是时间停滞了一样悬在了空中。  
佐伯转身，黑色的身影不知何时站了起来，朝着他离开的方向。  
——那你就这样认为吧。  
那扇门好像是自己出现在他面前的，佐伯压下了门把手。  
这一次他甚至有些犹豫。

 

午夜绽放散发着醉人气息的石榴花啊，越美的东西便越罪恶。  
细长双眸晦暗不定隐藏与圆形镜片之下贪婪的舔舐着佐伯克哉那肮脏色灵魂。  
布料之下Mr·R的十指白皙纤长，指甲浑圆莹润，美得令人呼吸一窒，欲望化作红线，千丝万缕紧紧扼住那双纤细易折的腕骨坠落之美淋漓尽致。  
　　  
佐伯揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋勉强压下门把手，不费吹灰之力门开了。  
狐疑间，一只无形的手向佐伯克哉袭去，毫不留情把佐伯克哉送往深渊。  
不经意间那扇最开始的门已然消失得无影无踪，正如它最初那样诡异的出现，门里散发着阵阵石榴成熟后特有的醉人气息，虚伪的安逸美好。  
空间过于安静，恐惧没有缘由，夜幕漆黑成片，泥土腐烂的味道令人作呕，唯一的光源是远方摇曳不定的灯。  
时间一分一秒的流逝着，没有Mr·R的声音，更没有Mr·R的身影，诡异之色顿然显露无疑。  
　　  
夜色之中佐伯克哉渐渐焦躁起来，奔跑得飞快，无尽的黑暗中那丝晦暗的光点犹如救命的稻草显得尤为不易。  
此时此刻佐伯站立于一架吱嘎作响就着晚风轻微摇晃的危桥之上，视野豁然开朗，光的源头竟是神社之上挂起的灯笼。  
晚风刺骨，挥洒着惨白色微弱光亮的纸制灯笼随风摇曳，佐伯克哉胸口中那仅存的暖意也在被冷风吹得支离破碎，鬼使神差佐伯克哉拨开重重帷幕走进神社，“R在吗？”佐伯的心脏小心翼翼的跳动着生怕盖过了某个人的回应。  
踏上台阶，神社大殿之上一口黑色棺材与四下流光溢彩的金格格不入。  
棺材是沉闷的黑，压在佐伯的胸口喘不上气，棺材盖半开半合，那个话唠般的Mr·R身陷其中。  
即使，褪去了往日亘古不变的黑色风衣，换成了大红色和服，那陷在浅橘色的石榴花瓣中金色的发也依旧引人注目。  
佐伯克哉轻挑起一缕Mr·R的发缠绕在手指上“就算死亡掉也这么不安分呢。”  
手指稍微用了些力道，那些金色的发便绕得越发的紧，箍得手指生疼，不多时手指上便只剩下几根断掉的发丝。  
佐伯克哉无趣的收回手，在佐伯的脑海中Mr·R从来没有过如此的苍白无力，就算被侵犯嘴角也会若有若无的勾起，这个闭着眼躺在那儿喉咙被人捏在手中也浑然不知的家伙究竟是谁“你别再冒充Mr·R了。”  
“他怎么可能是你这副鬼样子。”  
这次有个声音在脑海中浮现，在现实中那个深深迷恋着他的Mr·R曾经这样呢喃过“在下如今的这副模样也是您所期望的，那些未来的事物谁又能说得准呢?在下是预测不到。”  
那么佐伯克哉所期望的Mr·R究竟是何种样子。  
佐伯克哉浪费了一秒的时间得出结论。  
妖艳的，魅惑的，抑或是隐忍的，但这些夹杂了过多真实情感的通通都不是那个最真实Mr·R。  
此时此刻佐伯克哉才猛然发现那个总是说着废话故作苦恼的家伙多么可爱。  
或许那个家伙本身就不甚真实，但佐伯不就是被那个捉摸不透的家伙一步一步的吸引着。  
石榴花的香气更浓了，混合着Mr·R身上独有的石榴甘甜气息，浓郁的仿佛要将谁溺死在其中。  
大殿之上供奉着的神明之下黑胡桃木桌左右两盏大红色喜烛两滴蜡油顺着烛身悄然垂泪。  
佐伯克哉执起Mr·R那只纤细且冰凉的脚，浑圆莹润的指甲盖上附着着小小一片艳得过分的的石榴花瓣。  
佐伯闭上眼用力推合上棺材盖子，没有流连，毅然决然从入口处走出，这次佐伯克哉没有回头，他便没有看到被他亲手合上的棺材最终化成了灰随风飘散。  
佐伯双手插在裤带中垂着头沉思着，突然间一扇门出现在佐伯克哉的面前，佐伯叹了口气，虽然这也是意料之中的。

又是一扇门，将要推厌了，佐伯实打实地不客气地顶开了门。“砰”的一生响，瘦弱得跟阁楼小门一样的木板狠狠地砸到了墙上，感觉再用力一点这扇明显木板没打磨掉刺手的木刺的小门板就真的要散架了。  
佐伯对门不报丁点同情心，不耐烦地走进来后已经形成习惯似的打量起四周。正对着自己的是一扇窗，窗外是大半夜出来的太阳——窗外是明媚的晴好景象，可以远眺一条横流横向地延伸开来，河对面可以看见带双塔的城门。阳光在湖面上洒下零碎的光斑，在来往船只的倒影中明灭闪烁。红砖与碧水相应——佐伯觉得这种景象虚假得就像Mr. R在窗户上糊了一张画。  
“那可是《德尔夫特》里的鹿特丹城门①，您的表情如此嫌恶真是令人痛心。”——真是贴心的解说词，不过是声音听起来比博物馆派发的电子音都讨嫌。  
寻声转过头去，Mr. R悠哉地交叉着双腿，坐在一个画架之后的木凳上，手里是一把小巧的调色刀。横在他与佐伯之间的是一张小桌，上面还躺着一只支楞着翅膀的鸡和两只兔子②。桌旁冲着窗户还立着一个类似旧式相机的带脚架的匣子，蒙着天鹅绒布看不清究竟是什么东西③。整个房间被各种杂物堆得拥挤不堪——木板啦、石膏像啦、书啦，还有铁锹、马蹄铁、钉轮④等等不应该出现在这里的东西——唯有Mr. R对面靠墙的一角只摆了一张单人沙发，还算是宽敞。  
佐伯紧锁着眉头在那张沙发上坐下：“你又在搞什么鬼，画画？”  
Mr. R答非所问地做作地叹息了一声：“吾王，在下那么努力还原夏尔丹的静物就不能得到您一句评价吗？”  
佐伯掏出烟盒跟打火机，眼皮也不抬：“不认识——我有什么必要去欣赏那些画。”还想抱怨些什么，Mr. R悄无声息地拎着一卷绷带走到了自己身边，拉出一截白花花的纱布说道：“您要是执意抽烟的话，在下就只能把您画成梵高先生了，吾王⑤。”  
勉强理解了Mr. R的意思，佐伯克哉把压根就没点着的香烟丢到了地毯上，顺便碾了一脚。“你要画肖像？”佐伯兴致缺缺地“咔咔”按着打火机，火苗腾起又消失，“找个石膏就够了吧，少来麻烦我。”再说了，这家伙什么时候学了油画？  
Mr. R抖了抖手腕，调色刀滴溜溜地掉了个，他用木柄的末端在麻布上随意地划拉，一幅构思的模样：“您不都坐到在下面前了嘛，骰子都丢出去了，您就别在意这些了。”佐伯啧了一声：“不坐这儿我要坐到那个车轮旁吗？”“吾王啊，那是留给凯瑟琳的——她被斩首了⑥。”Mr. R忍着笑，把原本横着的木板竖起支在画架上。  
“王总需要几幅画像来名传后世不是嘛——荷兰的射手工会的成员凑钱都想排排坐让人给他们画像呢⑦。”Mr. R打了个响指，一把短剑冷不丁地握在佐伯手里，“何况总有一日您会抛下在下的，那时在下也需要个念想不是么？”  
“你对自己的自信去哪儿了？”Mr. R在自己抛下他之前早就把自己后事准备好了，留个鬼的念想——佐伯没说出来，只是不痛不痒地讽刺了一下。Mr. R耸了耸肩：“那您就屈尊迁就一下在下如何？”  
佐伯简直想把剑扎到Mr. R的帽子上：“仅此一次。”Mr. R只是笑了笑：“在下清楚，那不妨考虑一下您的姿势？”他站起身来，“虽然您端坐就足以令人屏息，但真的只是正坐实在是太可惜了……机会难得，在下由衷地想把您最完美的英姿呈现在画布上……”  
佐伯觉得自己比听就职演说还要疲惫，无力地摆了摆手任由Mr. R像跳华尔兹一样在身边晃来晃去。“像大卫手提歌利亚的头那样如何？在下会把自己的脑袋放到您手上的，在下的头发一定比歌利亚的鬈发好拎得多……⑧”一边说着，一边抽过佐伯手里的短剑，比了一下大概的姿势，“还是我们演一下《浪子回头》的桥段？您来当伦勃朗的浪子，在下负责演萨斯奇雅……”短剑变成了量杯窝在他手里高高举起⑨。  
佐伯无奈地打断：“不是说画我的像吗，为什么你要执意上镜啊。”眼前这个比平日还要话唠和不知所云的Mr. R看起来像是个疯子——说不定本来就是。像是热情跟水葫芦在池塘里疯长一样，挤掉了平日里的狡猾与精明，眼前的他大概用蠢笨形容也不为过——假如这不是伪装，佐伯说不定会觉得还不赖，尽管容易腻味了一点。  
Mr. R摊开手：“这又不是什么奇怪的事，卡拉瓦乔、伦勃朗，上至博斯都这么做过呢⑩。”口中说出来的又是佐伯不懂的，大概是什么偏门的典故。佐伯叹了口气，翘起了二郎腿：“我就这么坐着，你要画就画。”——脑海中无端浮现出蒙娜丽莎的样子，佐伯觉得一阵心寒。  
Mr. R随手向上一抛，那个量杯眨眼就消失在了视野之中。佐伯不再开口，只慵懒地托着腮，像是看着电影一样看着Mr. R用柔软的笔刷蘸起一些浅色的颜料。感觉时间好像被拉长一样，佐伯似乎能看在油状的颜料聚在笔刷的末端将滴而未落。  
小小的画室里被窗外投来得阳光照得暖洋洋的，空气里有木头特有的香味。微小的尘埃在光芒中旋舞。和暖的温度让神经都像泡在温热的水之中，舒缓开来。Mr. R耷拉着眼皮，睫毛被阳光染成浅色，隐隐露出的金色眸子盯着画布——眼中不像平日爬行类玻璃珠似的眼珠一样冰冷，反倒是显得柔情满溢。手腕轻抖，带着笔刷在画布上窸窣颤抖，就像和风里的银杏叶。抬起手臂的一瞬能看到手套与袖口之间的白皙手腕，像玉、像膏。  
尽管说是在画着自己，只是佐伯几乎不曾看到Mr. R抬眼观察自己几次，他也就顺势尽情地欣赏着Mr. R画画的样子。Mr. R总等到夜里才会出现在自己眼前，Club R里也终日不见日光，眼前在阳光里的Mr. R他还是第一次认真的注视。长长的麻花辫搭在肩上，垂在胸前，让佐伯想起传说里的金羊毛。如果换下那一身黑衣，他说不定真的会错认他是从卢浮宫某一个画框里走出来的——尽管他有理由怀疑他比任何一幅画都要年长。  
似乎是坐的时间有点久了，佐伯不自然地活动了下脖颈：“我能活动下吗。”“就算您没征求在下同意，您也还是动作了不是吗？”Mr. R仍然没有抬起眼皮，他又调转了画笔，稍尖的一端在布上狠狠一划。佐伯甩了甩手腕：“那么，你画多少了。”  
“您的眼镜。”沉默了片刻，Mr. R回答道。“那种东西犹豫那么久做什么，”佐伯下意识地扶了扶眼镜——尽管它根本就没有移动过位置，“这种配件随便一抹就好了吧。”  
Mr. R无奈地用笔杆戳了戳额头：“大卫对画中金属制品的刻画可是很认真的，何况是对您来说那么重要的眼镜，在下怎么能敷衍。”“对我来说没了他也没什么大不了的。”佐伯嗤之以鼻。“但是因此在下才与您有了交集，难道不重要吗？”Mr. R笑得像是热恋时的少女一样，在回想初次邂逅时那样，带着向往与怀念。佐伯从没打算他的这种话，于是他也只是摆回了之前的姿势，没有回应他。  
你说的，哪句话是真的——佐伯很想讽刺他一句，却没说出口。虚伪而做作，是他所熟知的Mr. R一贯的姿态，没有一句话真诚如金，每一个华美的词汇都是阳光下折射着斑斓色彩的肥皂泡——赏心悦目，可是易碎，破掉之后留给手指的只有黏腻的触感，令人不快。  
Mr. R的话，可以当做耳旁风，只是别去戳破它——佐伯清楚。  
眼前的Mr. R不是那个门外的Mr. R，刺激他的感官的Mr. R不会画画，不会像个神经质一样唠唠叨叨那些画家的故事，不会这么孩子气地要求着自己。但是Mr. R比任何的演员都要称职，佐伯有那个自信看清楚什么样的是真正的Mr. R吗？  
一扇扇门里的Mr. R都不可能真实存在，但是眼里门外那个就是真实的吗？  
佐伯想要成为这里的王——有很大程度上是想把握那个没有人捉摸得透的妖魔的真实。自己成为他的王有多久了，他是否握住了呢。  
佐伯不会怀疑自己的能力，他一定会撕去Mr. R所有的伪装，那只是时间问题，他不会慌张。他只是有点等不及了——仿佛一个孩童盯着放在高高橱柜里的糖果罐，母亲告诫他每天只能吃一颗，可是手里攥着一张空空的糖纸，他还在期待下一次的甜美。  
情感像潮水一样，想突破心防。而言语与它并肩而行，拿着无形的铁镐敲击自己的嘴唇。  
“R。”  
不需要mister的前缀，只需要R。  
Mr. R伸长了手臂，蘸起了另一种颜色——不是赭石，不是熟褐，有点像栗子，有点像咖啡的颜色。Mr. R盯着那一点奇妙的颜色，不着边际地反问自己：“您知道这是什么颜色吗？”  
没有等待佐伯不会到来的回答，Mr. R自顾自地接着说了下去：“它被称为提香色。”  
佐伯挑了挑眉，示意他接着说下去。Mr. R却没有再提所谓提香色的事情，他只是呢喃似的问道：“乔尔乔内会怎么看待他的后辈的色彩呢？是对自己才华的怀念？还是被取代的怨恨？”  
“我都说了，我不知道那些几百年前画家之间的恩怨。”Mr. R总是这样，不会正面回答自己的问题，永远用着模棱两可或是答非所问的搪塞了事。他在妄想什么？妄想这扇门让他撞到一个舌头不灵巧的头彩吗？  
“此心可鉴，吾王——佐伯克哉先生。”Mr. R丢下了笔，可是不是面对佐伯，而是面对那副画像，“在下真的从来不曾对您说过谎言。在下可能会夸张，会修辞——也有可能隐瞒，可是在下绝对不会捏造事实欺骗您——至少在下的谎言里一定有一点是确实无疑的。”  
为什么这个时候不看自己呢。  
“这也包括你说的‘你爱我’？”  
Mr. R冷不丁地笑了，笑出了声，短促的一声：“事到如今了，您还在怀疑在下吗？  
“就像提香爱着乔尔乔内，在下深爱着您。”  
这句话又隐瞒了什么，夸大了几分。佐伯克哉不打算深究。他站起身来，窗外的光芒已经染上了傍晚的颜色，他要验收了。  
然而他还没走到画家旁边，Mr. R出人意料地抓起了油画刀。油画刀的刀锋并不锋利，但是对于一张画布来说足够了。那张肖像画还不等自己看清上面究竟分布了什么颜色，就已经在Mr. R如同持鞭抽打一般的动作之下四分五裂，画布嘶吼着，高亢地尖叫着，却依旧不能阻挡Mr. R的自暴自弃。佐伯根本来不及阻止他，麻布的碎片落到地上就画成了粉末，杂乱无章地散落在地上，跨过燃烧的过程沦为了灰烬。  
佐伯惊愕地连“你做什么”都没能说出口，坐在凳子上的人就扑到了自己身前，搂住了自己，手中的油画刀金属的刀面贴着脖颈的皮肤，没有比冰块好到哪里去。“在下果然还是不希望有您的替代出现呢。”Mr. R的声音听不清楚，佐伯感觉自己就像被按入水中，耳朵只能听到声响，却不能完美地理解它的意义，“您是独一无二的，吾王。在下没有办法哪怕是在画布里再找到一个您。”  
以前那些王的预备没有这样的殊荣吗？佐伯选择了相信。  
但是他是王，他的义务与权利就是命令：“今天算了，但是以后要画出成品给我。”手臂环上Mr. R纤细的腰，对方叹道：“您在期待它派上用场的那一天吗？”“啊。”佐伯肯定了，“不过不给你留来念想，我要带走。”  
“不给在下报偿吗？在下会变得和柯罗一样悲惨的⑪。”Mr. R笑了，头顶的黑帽似乎是因为刚才的动作弄歪了，显得有一丝滑稽。佐伯就像没有听见一样，继续命令道：“签下你的名字，以免过了几十年后我忘了。”  
“如您所愿，在下会签上在下的名字的——像那位先生写下Fr.Michelangelo那样⑫。”Mr. R保证道。身后一声闷响，那把凶器掉落在了地上。  
Mr. R的心声到底是怎么说的，他和字面的表达究竟有怎样的函数关系——这是Mr. R留给自己的谜语，而自己是那个兴致勃勃去猜测的玩家。他不需要出题者给出提示，更不需要对方把谜底附带——没有办法猜出谜底，才是出题者存在的意义。既然Mr. R乐于给出谜面，自己当然会奉陪到底。  
在这间拥挤的画室里它可以用自己一窍不通的美术来掩饰答案，但是出去了之后他的遮掩就不会这么难了——他一定会猜出来。  
佐伯突然弯下腰，捡起了那柄小刀：“我想初中时那节美术课我还是有点收获的。”他这么说着，把油画刀塞进了Mr. R手里，“可惜你掉的不是刚才那支笔。”  
时间无声的逆流了五百年，最伟大的国王为最伟大的画家拾起了一支笔⑬。  
然后它随着伟大的国王调转了方向，顺着来时孱弱小门的方向，向前奔走。

 

①景象为维米尔的风景画《德尔夫特》，窗户的位置仿照了电影《戴珍珠耳环的少女》中维米尔工作室的布局  
②为夏尔丹《有猎物的静物》中的内容  
③此处为暗箱，维米尔创作《德尔夫特》时有说法称他曾用暗箱观察过景色  
④都出自卡拉瓦乔的画，铁锹出自《圣彼得被钉上十字架》，马蹄铁出自《圣保罗的皈依》，刺轮出自《亚历山德里亚的凯瑟琳》  
⑤指梵高耳朵裹着绷带叼着烟斗的自画像  
⑥指《亚历山德里亚的凯瑟琳》，凯瑟琳时常劝阻罗马帝国皇帝迫害基督徒，被判磔轮的刑罚，但是轮子刚碰到她就坏了，最后被斩首  
⑦指请伦勃朗绘制《夜巡》的射手工会的成员  
⑧指卡拉瓦乔的《大卫手提歌利亚的头》，卡拉瓦乔把巨人歌利亚画成了自己  
⑨指伦勃朗和妻子的《自画像》，萨斯奇雅是伦勃朗的妻子  
⑩博斯在《死神与守财奴》中把一个小鬼画成了自己  
⑪柯罗在50岁之前没有卖出去一幅画，但因为父亲有自助且柯罗精于打理生活并不艰难  
⑫即骑士团的兄弟米开朗琪罗，卡拉瓦乔曾署过这个名字，但是卡拉瓦乔并没有就此获得荣耀，他的暴行导致他的救赎永远迟到了  
⑬查理五世曾为提香捡笔，他开玩笑地说“最伟大的国王为最伟大的画家拾起了一支笔。”

同样的门无数次地出现在佐伯面前，他也尝试过走出这条诡异的走廊，但无论向哪个方向走多久都看不到出路，本就昏暗的灯光在离自己只有几米远的地方就被吞噬殆尽。Club R里分辨不出时间，温度也是Mr.R根据佐伯一个命令就能调节的，如果他想，R甚至能换掉空气。  
R……那个话唠的家伙，自从佐伯进入这条走廊，他就再也没出现在他身边，而是出现在一个个门后的房间里，每一个都和他所认识的R不一样，每一个都似乎是在等着他，不管是爱他的，恨他的，服从于他的，想使他服从的，活着的，死了的，甚至根本不认识他的……都像是在等着他。  
像是在回应着什么，他伸手握住了冰冷的门把手……

佐伯又从同样的门走出，门也像有生命一样自动无声地关上。  
前面数不清的房间里的情形在佐伯的记忆中已经变得模糊，就像刚刚睡醒时在脑海中渐渐消褪的梦一样，就算努力回想也无法阻止记忆中人脸和表情的模糊，对话的声音的消逝，那个人身体的触感也从皮肤表面渐渐消失……  
在佐伯将自己从思考中拉出后，他直接压下了面前不断出现的门把手，余光中却在人意料之外的出现了不同的景象。  
这条走廊终于到了尽头。  
佐伯轻轻呼出一口气，边推开门边想着这最后一个房间里会有什么样的Mr.R，然而映入眼帘的景象让佐伯不禁睁大了眼。

这是一个极度奢华的房间，装潢是与Club R同样的风格，偌大的房间密不透风，充满了淫糜的气息，其中还混杂着强烈的石榴的香甜气味。  
而最诡异的，是这个房间中央的华丽座椅上慵懒地坐着的，另一个佐伯克哉。  
他的周围有很多个Mr.R，各种姿态的Mr.R，但都被不同束具捆缚着，摆成了十分羞耻的姿势，胯下挺立的东西格外显眼。佐伯楞在门口，瞪大眼睛看着一个个就像克隆出来的R。  
感觉到有人推门进来，另一个佐伯抬了抬眼皮，然后饶有兴趣地扬起了一边嘴角。立刻有一个没有戴口塞球之类的东西的R迅速爬了过去，稍有些费力地蹭上王座，在另一个佐伯耳边轻轻低语了几句。那个佐伯脸上的笑容更加愉悦了几分，左手轻轻在那个R的脸颊上抚摸着，时而玩弄金色的发丝。  
然而那个佐伯并没有发话。  
沉默和耳边不时传来的很多个R交错的恍惚的喘息声让佐伯内心越发焦躁，他没好气地对另一个佐伯克哉开口问道：“喂，差不多可以给我解释解释现在是什么情况了吧？”  
“既然你能进入这里，说明前面那么多房间你都见识过了？”另一个佐伯克哉并没有抬头，只是低头注视着又一个向他爬过去了的R，手指揉捏着他粉红的果实。  
那个R那样陷入情欲的表情让佐伯突然觉得如此陌生，他从心底产生了一种想要立刻从这个房间逃出去的冲动。然而他的腿像被钉住了一样，挪不动步子。  
“肯定都是些无聊的把戏。不过前面那些房间从没出现过另一个我自己。”  
“都成为王了，还需要另一个自己来帮忙解释。”王座上的佐伯轻蔑地笑着，灵活的手指钻入跪在地上的R的口腔中，逗弄着他的舌，然后将仿佛能穿透一切的目光投向还站在原地的佐伯，“看过那么多房间，好歹也应该猜个八九不离十了。”  
没错，果然是货真价实的另一个自己，自己的任何心理活动似乎都被他一一看穿。  
虽然无法得知这个走廊有什么样的蹊跷，但佐伯多少能猜到每个房间里的R应该都不是自己所在的世界的那个R，大概又是平行世界那种自己懒得去理解的东西吧。  
但用巧合来解释之前的那些房间里都没有遇见过另一个自己就显得有些牵强了。  
“我猜你想不到，”另一个佐伯不知是以怎样的速度来到他面前的，近到两个人的鼻子都要蹭到了，佐伯能确定自己思考的时间还用不了那么久。两个长得一模一样的人近距离对视着，佐伯感受到一阵照镜子般的不适感，只好用凌厉的视线回击着，另一个人却保持着轻佻的眼神继续说着，“我把这么多的R弄到我的这个世界里来有多——么简单。”  
所以前面有几个房间是空着的。佐伯想着，视线越过面前另一个自己的肩膀扫视过满屋的一模一样的脸。  
“那几个世界的‘我’呢？‘我’可不会轻易地把这家伙交给你。”  
另一个佐伯笑出了声，看起来相当愉悦的样子：“死了。”  
佐伯全身都紧绷起来，目光死死的锁在另一个人的脸上。那个人却一脸轻松的说道：“你怀疑是我杀的。”  
“难不成还能是那些——”  
“Mr.R。”另一个佐伯说完，不急不缓的走回他的座椅，右手轻轻地像奖励乖孩子一样抚摸着跪在自己身边的一个R的头顶，“大多数世界线都在走向崩塌，我这样明明是做了件好事。好好想想你那个世界的R有没有什么异常的表现吧，说不定……”  
原本僵在原地的佐伯突然冲到另一个自己跟前，揪住了那人的领子。另一个佐伯像是能预知他的行动似的，表情中没有混入丝毫的慌张，他身边的几个Mr.R只是把视线都聚集到这边，恍惚而无神的目光却是一点没变。  
“如果，我现在杀了你，是不是就意味着这个世界归我了？”  
“像是‘我’会做出来的事。”另一个佐伯轻笑两声，“不过首先你要有这个能力。”  
不知是被谁从身后猛地拽了一下，佐伯失去了平衡，同时两个R一起把他按倒，用完全无法反抗的力量压在地上，只在一瞬间他就变为处于绝对的劣势。  
“也许，”另一个佐伯慢慢整理好褶皱的领口，保持着坐姿俯下身来欣赏着地上的另一个自己狰狞的表情，“我的宠物里再多一个会更有趣一点。”  
在另一个佐伯狂妄愉悦的笑声中，更多的R朝他爬了过来，许多只带着皮革手套的手同时拉扯起他的衣服和头发，但他的视野中只有飘动的金色卷发，其他的一切都再也感觉不到了。

 

就像被什么猛击了一下大脑，佐伯突然惊醒了。  
身边雾气缭绕，头顶有繁星和明月投下来的光，身体的大部分被温热的液体包裹着，身后倚靠着的是同样有些温热的卵石。  
佐伯花了一分多钟才认识到这才是现实，之前的所有事都只是个梦，佐伯紧绷的神经慢慢舒缓下来。  
原来佐伯在Club R的露天浴池里睡着了，当然，“露天”也只是Mr.R制造出来的假相。这水的温度真是蒸得人脑袋不好使了，竟然会做那种梦，佐伯从嘴角扯出了一丝自嘲的笑。  
“R？R在吗？”  
熟悉的脚步声传来，但是是从自己身后，那个妖魔有着华丽语调的声音传进自己耳朵里时，佐伯竟感到有些心安：“在下随时等候着您的命令。”  
“过来。”  
“是。”R走到佐伯身侧，毕恭毕敬地俯下身来，长长的金色麻花辫垂在胸前。  
佐伯一下子抓住触感极佳的发辫，用力往下一拽，一双略显惊诧的琥珀色眼眸进入了他的视线。  
“咔嚓”，两人满是水雾的眼镜撞在一起，两唇相贴。佐伯的嘴唇慢慢摩擦着R的，品味着熟悉的淡淡石榴香气，R发出咯咯的轻笑，眼睛里闪着狐狸般狡猾的光。  
就是这种眼神，表面平静淡然，深处却仿佛充满无尽的贪欲。这种像是猎人盯着到手的猎物或是寻宝者看着闪闪发光的宝藏一样的眼神。  
虽然梦中的其他世界的R都与这一个有或多或少的相似之处，但果然还是只有属于自己的东西才永远是最有趣的。  
“吾王已经在这里停留很久了，水温是否还合您的意呢？周围的景色需要在下再为您换一种吗？”  
“无论怎么换都会变得无聊的。”  
“您总是说这样的话呢，这实在令在下为难。”R无奈的语气背后却是深深的笑意，“那么，您呼唤在下所为何事？”  
“只是确认一下你还会不会继续在我身边不停地烦我。”佐伯双手一撑，坐到浴池边上，小腿依旧泡在水里。身体周围的水雾也是舒适的温度，这令佐伯愉悦地眯起双眼。  
“您又说让在下听不懂的话了。”R调整了一下自己的姿势，刚才佐伯突然的动作使他的半边身子落进了水池，“看来是水温太高了？”  
佐伯对R的话回以轻笑，直接伸手将R的头部按到自己的下身。  
R毫不迟疑地张开嘴含住了眼前的东西，他的发辫不知何时已经散开，金色的长发漂浮在水面上，和水面一同反射着两人上空的星光，令人目眩。  
佐伯摘下R的黑帽，扔在一边，满意地注视着伏在自己身下的那个人，虽然有水雾遮挡着视线，但眼前的R有着梦中所有的R都不曾拥有的真实感。  
R在佐伯的示意下缓慢地解开了自己的衣服，他几乎整个身子都浸泡在水里，白皙的皮肤终于有了些血色。而他的注意力从来没有从侍奉中转移过，他娴熟地舔遍了佐伯的整个分身，然后在龟头附近用力吮吸起来，灵巧的舌挑逗着铃口。  
“上来。”佐伯简短地命令道。  
“是。”R似乎依依不舍地从佐伯腿间抬起头来，在水中站起身来。水顺着他修长的身体流下，被水浸湿的金发贴在身上，佐伯甚至有点被这个景象惊艳到了，直到感觉到一双戴着皮革手套的手扶在了自己肩膀上。R嘴角的笑容加深，缓缓在佐伯腿上坐了下来，将佐伯的分身抵在自己的后穴，没有扩张过的R的内部紧致而滚烫，用近乎疼痛的力度夹着佐伯的下体。他的头高高仰起，佐伯稍加用力地啃咬着R白皙纤细的脖子，而后向下移动到锁骨轻咬吮吸。  
“啊嗯……好棒……哈啊……唔……好深……”R的呻吟如同混合着蜂蜜的毒药一般渗入佐伯的耳朵，刺激着他的神经，他神情恍惚地摇晃着腰肢，双臂用力抱紧佐伯的后背，慢慢加快着上下晃动的频率。  
这时，佐伯突然把R拉开，起身拽着R一起回到水中，把他翻了个身，使他趴在水池边上，然后再次贯穿R的身体。  
“啊！嗯，吾王……好……好舒服……！”R的喘息声几乎要被水波激烈拍打的声音盖过去了。  
佐伯双手扶着R的腰，更加用力地在他体内顶刺着，俯下身咬着R的肩膀，痛苦和快乐在R的体内交织着，他弓起身体并发出娇媚的喘息声。  
“吾、吾王，在下……已经……在下快要……唔——”  
佐伯突然伸出一只手抓住了R的下巴，使他面向自己然后吻了下去。两个人的舌头交缠在一起，不断发出黏黏的水声，光滑的黏膜和味蕾粗糙的触感使R的身体不住地颤抖。  
“嗯，唔……唔唔唔！！”R将自己的白浊尽数释放在了池水里，同时感受到佐伯滚烫的精液冲进了自己的身体里。  
佐伯这才结束了这个吻，但抓着R下巴的手并没有放开，两人直视着对方的眼睛喘息了几秒，又将嘴唇重新交叠在了一起。

 

一阵强烈的眩晕过后，佐伯再度醒来，疑惑着刚才的那一场情事到底是真实的还是自己做了个梦中梦。包裹着自己身体的温水清澈且没有波澜，水雾不断地升起飘散着。佐伯站起身，身上的水珠被施了魔法似的迅速顺着身体滑下，脚下的水池也瞬间变回了铺着暗红色地毯的普通地面，一眨眼的功夫从头到脚都变得干燥清爽起来。佐伯满意的回头看到双手捧着浴袍恭敬地侍立着的那个人，接过面料柔软的浴袍穿上，身后的人快步绕到佐伯身前熟练地替他系好腰带，松紧程度恰到好处。  
“R？”佐伯突然感觉身后的气息消失了，于是转过身去，发现自己的身后真的空无一人。  
下一个瞬间，佐伯被修长的双臂从背后环抱住，后背感受到冰凉的衣物，随即左边的脸与同样冰凉的脸颊贴在了一起，正常的体温突然接触到这样低的温度，佐伯不禁缩了缩脖子。  
在他能开口说出些什么之前，佐伯感到颈部一凉。  
R说话时，温热的呼吸吹动了佐伯额前的碎发：“别怕，吾王，您不会有痛楚的。”  
佐伯感到带有热度的液体顺着脖子滑下，滑过自己的锁骨，浸染了浴袍的布料。他感觉抱着自己的双臂越来越用力了，正好，佐伯感觉自己的四肢越发的无力。  
纤细却有力的手臂的主人细细的吻去佐伯额头上的冷汗，然后腾出一只手来，像母亲安抚自己的孩子一般，一下一下缓慢且轻柔地抚过他的头顶，用被皮革包裹的手指梳着亚麻色的头发。  
佐伯咽了口唾沫来缓解愈发强烈的口渴，却压不下自己急促的呼吸，心底还涌上一股莫名的焦躁。因为自己快死了？不是。因为不知道为什么而死？眼前浮现出那张和自己一模一样的脸，那应该不是梦吧。  
“你，”佐伯又艰难地咽了口唾沫，咧嘴一笑，“也不给我个痛快，恐怕是恨透我了。”  
“在下的错。”R把即将滑落到地上的佐伯抱到他平时坐的王座上。见佐伯还要开口说些什么，R轻抚着他的脸颊：“嘘……”  
近在眼前的那张脸变得模糊了，只有那双眸子还如星星般闪着光。  
脸上感受到的光滑冰凉的皮革的触感都逐渐模糊，佐伯只能感觉到身前的人后退了几步，模糊的人影向自己深深地行礼。  
佐伯感到一切都离自己远去，只觉得周围的灯光有些晃眼。正好，有人关上了灯。眼皮太沉了。

一片黑暗中，佐伯在微弱的呼吸间嗅到了一丝石榴的香甜气味。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇写完以后也没做太多的修改就发上来了，可能有的地方衔接得不太好还请谅解啦  
> 几个人文风的差别感觉还是有点大的，应该比较容易分出来，这里不太好艾特呢，但还是说一下顺序  
> 开头是大家一起写的，然后的每个大段是分别写的，首先是我（写那一段时超心痛的），然后是君莫笑，芈子傒，小静的童童，我，胖鱼，芈子傒，最后又是我（没错她们无情的把结局扔给了我）  
> 大家写的都超棒的，爱你们~  
> 大概就是这样啦【鞠躬】，喜欢克R的一定要来加群哟！


End file.
